Invisible Loyality
by Tallemy
Summary: They say you're what you own. But upon returning to Shalour city, Ibuki finds himself in a difficult situation. It seems his sudden journey destroyed everything he ever owned along with his friendships. [MuneTaku; Pokézuma AU]


Shalour. A majestic coastal city, somewhere at the northern part of Kalos. Divine atmosphere lingers between the houses, what have seen generations traverse the area, never giving in to time. But others knew this place as the one, where the Tower of Mastery was stretching toward the skies, inviting travellers who were thirsty for knowledge about the secrets of a new type of evolution.

It may've seen to be one of the most suitable cities in the area for young trainers to train with their pokémons, due to the Gym using mostly using fighter type pokémons. Yet their battles were never about types and advantages, but skill and virtue. If one was persistent enough, even defeating the gym leader without using any special attack shouldn't mean a problem.

But sometimes people, mostly kids, dream too big. When they see birds flying high up in the infinite blue canvas they start longing for something new. Something different from their regular life and they start believing that a journey may help them becoming stronger and start seeking a completely new life.

This is where big changes begin for the young travellers. However, in reality it's not the travellers who change in the first place, but the world around them. Leaving everything behind sounds easy enough, but hard to make it real. Nostalgia. That was what he experienced when he stepped on the ground of his hometown after three long years. He never intended to come back to this old, shabby city, but when he'd seen the road sign pointing toward Shalour, his legs led him there without hesitation.

Suddenly everything became so nostalgic. But in that three long year way too many things had changed.

First his house was completely renovated. The livid blue house became a distant memory. Now it was green. Its old wooden door was replaced by a new white one and same was true for the window frames and every other part of the house. After some research he found out that his parents had divorced upon the disappearance of their only son and both decided to move away from Shalour. Leaving the memories of their old life there. Just like their son did. Just like his friends did.

The traveller thought about visiting them while he was there, but apparently almost everyone left the city to pursue their dreams. Matsukaze, Kusaka, Kariya, Tsurugi... Hell, even Kirino left that city for good! In the end it turned out, due to leaving earlier than everyone else, he managed to miss their departure and farewells just like that. Plenty of friendships were ruined because of a foolish idea, eh? And sadly, he only understood this as he was wandering in the city three years later, looking for his past.

It was alright, because everyone was in the age when they wanted to find their purpose in life, but what about him? He went on a journey, earned a few badges then returns empty handed. Pretty pathetic, considering the fact that he wanted his friends to turn green from envy, when he started travelling around Kalos. Now he didn't have friends to tell about his progress anymore.

Though there was someone whose name was on the list. Shindou Takuto. The boy who lived on the same island where the Tower of Mastery could be found. Shindou was the son of a rich family, yet he still kept hanging out with them for some reason. But, truth to be told, his friendship with him was always stormy. Even if they seemed calm, one of them would eventually say something offending, starting a typical fight.

The truth is he liked the boy even if they mutually annoyed each other and the traveller was sure it was true vice versa, even if they never admitted this.

He climbed the stairs in silence, everyone was staring at him. Perhaps because of the tattered clothes he wore or maybe his messy hair. Like they'd never seen a traveller. Or maybe they just couldn't believe their eyes because a ghost from the past had returned.

The silver haired boy was about to knock on the last door, hoping that this time he would be more successful. He made a vow to only meet with Shindou, after he had something to show him just to show him he is not some half-baked trainer. So a cup or two would be great, preferably from different regions. Not just worthless badges from Kalos, pinned up on the collar of his jacket. What did he earn again? Bug, Rumble and Cliff. Not something to be proud of.

"So I'm what I own, eh?" he said out loud out loud, touching the Rumble badge before stepping in front of the door.

The traveller thought he came well prepared, yet his violently throbbing heart kept jumping up and down in his throat and for some odd reason his hands were shaking as he knocked on the door. Excitement? Fear? More like both. He could already see himself fighting with Shindou, getting scornful looks or better, being completely ignored by said person.

Did he really want to see Shindou after three years of silence? Would Shindou even talk to him after he left without a word? After all, he used to hold a grudge for months if someone messed up an important even for him. Like when Kariya asked his joltik to make a web in his front his door and Shindou accidentally walked into the shocking spider silk. It took several trying from Kirino's part to get Shindou consider Kariya a living being.

The door opened soundlessly, revealing a man. He was definitely not Shindou.

**Many of you may be familiar with this technique, but for those of you who aren't, do not be alarmed. ****Just when Ibuki is about to give up a furry friend comes to his rescue! **

**Next on the shocking mystery of Disappearance of Shindou Takuto: Boys have mysterious hearts!**

**Stay tuned and don't forget to leave comments!**


End file.
